jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Har-Har Links
center Hallo Har-Har Links! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Har-Har Links!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Vor kurzem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du Fragen stellen kannst, die dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet werden. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Der Heilige Klingone 20:41, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) ---- Su cuy'gar und herzlich willkommen! Cody 18:29, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Auch von mir ein herzliches Willkommen in der Jedipedia! Wie bist denn du auf den Namen gekommen? Bild:;-).gif MfG Kyle22 18:47, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Aus dem lustigen Taschenbuch "Die Weltraumritter" (Nr. 383) ! ::Auch von mir ein herzlichstes Willkommen bei Jedipedia. Bei Fragen kannst du dich gerne an mich oder einen anderen Benutzer wenden. Viel Spaß beim Stöbern und Schreiben. Gruß--General Grievous 17:43, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Willkommen!--Yoda41 Admin 17:50, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Hallo, und herzlich Willkommen bei Jedipedia. Auf eine gute zusammenarbeit!MfG,Darth Kenobi 12:35, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) ---- Frage an die Admins Hallo! Hab da ne Frage (an die Admins): :Darf man wiki4.png (Logo) bei Wikimedia Comments Hochladen? --Har-Har Links 20:05, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Ich kann dir deine Frage leider nicht beantworten, aber ich habe 2 Tipps für dich: ::Mach bei Diskussionen am besten immer Überschriften (so wie ich jetzt hier). Das ist übersichtlicher und es wird von selbst ein Inhaltsverzeichnis erstellt. ::Unterschreibe deine Beitrage mit 4 Tilden ~~~~ Die Taste befindet sich links neben Enter und wird mit Alt Gr aktiviert. Daraus wird dann das: Darth Tobi 20:30, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) Lego Der Sandcrawler ist ja fett! Haste den selbst gebaut oder gekauft? Darth Tobi 16:23, 21. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Erst zum Geburtstag geschenkt, dann gebaut. Kommen aber noch mehr Modelle. Wie funktioniert LSMaker? Har-Har Links 19:06, 21. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Les dir den Artikel durch...da müsste alles nötige stehen oder hast du spezielle Fragen? :Geht das auch bei Fotos? Har-Har Links 19:12, 21. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Ja geht auch sieht aber nicht so schön aus mit LSMaker Fotos zu bearbeiten. Gimp ist eine kostenlose Fotobearbeitungssoftware, mit der du auch Fotos schön bearbeiten kannst. Fall dir das zu umständlich ist (man sollte ein bisschen Erfahrung mit dem Programm haben) kann ich dir das Bild bearbeiten. Darth Tobi 19:16, 21. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Noch mehr Fragen bitte hier beantworten Vaders Blitze 1. Wann verwendet Vader Blitze? 2.Ich dachte, das kann man nur mit organischen Händen? siehe auch: http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Macht-Blitz Har-Har Links 14:01, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) Wo soll Vader Machtblitze verwendet haben? Lies mal hier: Wegen seiner künstlichen Arme war er außerdem nicht in der Lage, Machtblitze sowohl auszusenden als auch zu absorbieren, eine Fähigkeit, die sein Meister Darth Sidious meisterhaft beherrschte. Gruß Steffen Diskussion 15:25, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) Und was steht da?: http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Macht-Blitz :WTF? Du hast recht ich kann mich nicht entsinnen das Vader jemals Blitze abfeurte, auch nicht als Anakin Skywalker, ich schreib mal auf die Diskussionsseite des Artikels Jango 19:09, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) Bild:Hurra.gif Bild:Grins.png Har-Har Links 19:14, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) Lego Wie ganz deutlich auf deiner Benutzerseite zu sehen ist, magst du Lego Star Wars. Dann sind wir schon mal drei. Tauschst du irgend etwas davon? Darth Nihilus 66 18:14, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) Scheint, als ob die LSW I Homepage www.legostarwarsthevideogame.com nicht mehr stimmt? Har-Har Links 13:07, 28. Sep 2007 (CEST) : da könntest du Recht haben, ich komm auch nich mehr rein. Darth Nihilus 66 16:31, 28. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Wasn jetz? Har-Har Links 15:35, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) Republic Cruiser kann man unter dem hier: *Republic Cruiser (Ist noch kein Foto drin, weil's noch nicht Aufgebaut ist! Hab's mir grade geholt! Har-Har Links 16:48, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST)) verstehen, das du den Republic Cruiser besitzt? The Collector Audienz 16:54, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ja, kann man. Har-Har Links 18:18, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Gut, da ich gerne wissen möchte ob in dem Set eine Grüne R2-Einheit drin ist. The Collector Audienz 14:37, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Ja, ist. R2-R7, leider gibts dazu noch keinen Artikel. Der ist grün, kann dir ein Foto schicken, werde auch eins hochladen. Har-Har Links 16:51, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) @Links: Du musst mit ~~~~ unterschreiben! Die Taste ist rechts neben Ü und wird mit Alt Gr geschrieben. Daraus wird dann dieses Signatur: Darth Tobi 16:57, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ich weiß, mach ich auch, aber es kommt das raus: Har-Har Links 17:43, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) Jetzt hab ichs: Har-Har Links 17:46, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Woran lags? Darth Tobi 18:03, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Einstellungen/Benutzerdaten/unterschrift ohne Verlinkung zur Benutzerseite. Hab ich wohl irgendwann mal ein Häkchen hin gemacht... Har-Har Links 18:05, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Alles klar! Achja, du schreibst, dass du den Artikel für den Republic Cruiser schreiben willst...ich seh die Bilder zwar nicht, aber ich glaube du meinst die Radiant VII, ein Schiff der Consular-Klasse. Darth Tobi 18:07, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Ich schreibe wir. Das Ding heißt bei Lego "Republic Cruiser". Har-Har Links 18:09, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::wär nett wenn du/ihr auch mal unter "Fragen?" schauen würdest/würdet! Har-Har Links 18:11, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Ja die Sachen heißen bei Lego oft anders...verstehe ich das richtig, das du dann für ein Lego Schiff nen Artikel schreiben willst? Darth Tobi 18:14, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::Nein, für den "echten". das steht doch auch da. :::::::Darauf will ich ja hinaus: Den Artikel für das echte Schiff gibt es bereits. Es ist die Radiant VII. Darth Tobi 18:20, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Was haltet ihr davon, zu ergänzen, ob es ein Schiff oder eine Person aus Lego gibt? Har-Har Links 12:16, 4. Okt 2007 (CEST) Quellen in deinen Artikeln Du musst noch ne Quelle für den Artikel Allara angeben. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 16:47, 5. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Sry, war noch nich fertig! kommt auch noch mehr Har-Har Links 18:08, 5. Okt 2007 (CEST) Artikel übersetzen Hallo Har-Har Links! Da du noch nicht so lange bei uns bist, weißt du vielleicht noch nicht, dass wir hier in der Jedipedia stark darauf achten, dass die Artikel selbst geschrieben werden. Da du die Artikel „Allara“ und „Bergruutfa Clan“ von der Wookieepedia übersetzt hast, musst ich sie leider wieder löschen. Sorry, dass du dir die Arbeit umsonst gemacht hast, aber das ist eben eine wichtige Voraussetzung für die inhaltliche Qualität der Jedipedia. Es gilt daher: Schreibe nur Artikel, die du auch wirklich mit deinen eigenen, offiziellen Quellen belegen kannst. Bei Informationen aus Übersetzungen oder vom Hörensagen können sich schnell mal Fehler einschleichen und das wollen wir damit eben verhindern, indem wir Übersetzungen und andere Kopien sofort löschen. Ich hoffe, du verstehst das :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:56, 5. Okt 2007 (CEST) Fragen Es gibt doch eine Möglichkeit, bestimmte Dinge in die Mitte des Artikels zu rücken, oder? Ist das einer deiner Fragen? Ja, die gibt es. Du musst einfach so viele Doppelpunkte verwenden, wie es braucht, damit das Bild in der Mitte ist. So mache ich es jedenfalls...Ilya 12:37, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) *versuchs mal mit blabla Bild:;-).gif Bild:---.gif blabla Steffen Diskussion 13:11, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Kann man Jedipedia in die Suchleiste bei Firefox bringen (so wie z.B. Wikipedia)? Har-Har Links 13:47, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Danke Steffen Gebhart. Jetzt habe ich auch was dazu gelernt! Jipii!Bild:;-).gifIlya 11:35, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::' *Kann man Jedipedia in die Suchleiste bei Firefox bringen (so wie z.B. Wikipedia oder Google)?' *Wie macht man das | mit der Tastatur in Firefox? *Kann man in der Statistik (siehe meine Benutzerseite) durch einen Sonderbefehl einbauen, wievile Seiten man heute bearbeitet hat, z.B.: ...|today? Ja, man kann, hab ich selbst rausgefunden! Man setzt ''davor, oder?'' Har-Har Links 17:53, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) Har-Har Links 16:47, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) Bilder Wie macht man Bilder zusammenhängend untereinander, die sonst nebeneinander wären (http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Benutzer:Har-Har_Links#Meine_Modelle) :Ich verwende dazu gerne eine Tabelle. Das macht es recht einfach und dabei noch flexibel. Um eine Tabelle für Bilder zu bauen braucht es nicht viel: :Die 2. Möglichkeit: Verwende den Befehl perrow. die Bilder Bild:SandcrawlerLego.JPG|Von der Seite Bild:SandcrawlerLegovorne.JPG|Von vorne OK, der Befehl perrow scheint hier noch nicht zu funktionieren. Vermutlich ist dazu ein Update der Datenbank oder schlichtweg die Freischaltung des Befehls notwendig. Versuchs mit der Tabelle! Bei Fragen darfst Du dich gerne direkt melden. Gruß Steffen Diskussion 15:25, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) Videos hab mir grad mal deine videos angeguckt...find ich richtig cool..hast du die mit LS Maker gemacht? wenn net mit welchem prog sonst? weil LS Maker bei mir irgendwie net vernünftig funktioniert mfgDarth Bane92 21:45, 14. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Hm, ich glaube da liegt ein Missverständniss vor: :1. Die Videos hab ich nicht selber gemacht und :2. Funktioniert LS Maker bei mir auch nicht, vielleicht kann uns einer von denen, bei denens funzt weiter helfen (s.u.). :MfG, Har-Har Links spielen? LSMaker Tja Leute, was soll man dazu sagen? Hat einer von euch ne Idee, warum das ganze bei uns nicht funktioniert? MfG, Har-Har Links bearbeiten? spielen? Venator Ich habe dir ein funktionierendes Bild des Venator-Sternzerstöres in dein Babel eingefügt.Dunkle Grüße, Evil040 Sith-Akademie 11:40, 25. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Nur dass das andere aus Lego war... Trotzdem danke, dass du mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht hast Bild=Smiley.jpg Har-Har Links 14:04, 19. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Subseiten Ich wollte deine Aufmerksamkeit mal hier hin lenken. Pandora Diskussion 12:54, 17. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Bildquellen Trag doch bitte zu deinen Legobildern die Quelle nach. (Wenn selbst gebaut, gib dich selbst als Quelle an. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:25, 22. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Ähh... Kann man die ändern ohne ne neue Version hochzuladen? Har-Har Links 16:59, 23. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Sicher, einfach oben bearbeiten klicken. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 17:05, 23. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Oooops... Bild:;-).gif Har-Har Links 20:24, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Löschen von Seiten Hallo Har-Har, wenn du eine Seite nicht mehr benötigst, wie etwa Benutzer:Har-Har Links/Schriften oder Benutzer:Har-Har Links/Edits musst du einen Löschantrag stellen. Ein einfach leeren der Seite genügt nicht. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 19:19, 12. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :OK, wusst ich nicht. HHL Diskussion auch 16:14, 13. Okt. 2008 (CEST)